


Movie night at the Institute.

by xoxodege



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments, malec - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodege/pseuds/xoxodege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Izzy, decided they want to have a movie night at the institute, but what their friends don't know is that Magnus and Izzy have something up their sleeves. How will the movie go? Will Simon ever stop running? Exactly how comfortable is it to hide under a couch? who knows..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night at the Institute.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, The mortal instruments, or any of the characters ( I wish I did tho)
> 
> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with me.  
> I just came up with this idea, sorry if I made any mistakes! I'm not perfect, but you're. (:

Magnus and Izzy planned this movie night, for weeks and when everyone's schedule was finally free they hopped straight to it.

"Okay, okay! everybody please follow me." Izzy's voice echoed off the institute walls.  
"so, where exactly are we going izzy, because it looks like we're headed to the training rooms, and I've already trained today, Not that I really needed it." jace added while flexing his 'gigantic' muscles. "Jace, can you be any more conceded?" his parabatai asked. "You know what, don't even answer that, we know the answer."  
"Don't you two even start, magnus and izzy worked really hard to plan this night, no bickering, no sarcasm" clary seemed to want her boyfriend to get the picture, so she jabbed him in the stomach "I mean it jace, please behave." Clary, turned her head to the side, to catch a peek at what magnus was doing, he was sure being quite, that's usually not like him. "hey, magnus are you okay?" magnus' cat eyes found their way over to clary, where he gave her a sly smile. "Never better biscuit." 

Before she could get a chance to respond, jace held the door to the training room, which at the moment didn't even look like a training room, thanks to magnus that is.  
In the middle of the room, was a couch with plenty of room for the six of them, it was covered in pillows of all shapes and sizes. The room, had what magnus referred to as 'mood lighting' the room was lit by nothing more than a lamp, the moon, and the television.  
In front of the couch, a flat screen TV. Alec, turned around to eye his boyfriend, "Please, tell me you didn't steal this TV? and before you even say anything, no you can not keep it." Being assertive around Magnus, was never his strong suit, as best as he tried, he couldn't stop the smile that started to appear, while looking at magnus.  
"Sweetpea, do you really think that little of me? My feelings are truly hurt, and if it helps you sleep at night, no I did not 'steal' this tv, I simply borrowed it. I promise I will return it, in a couple of days." In hopes of making alec forget about the Tv situation, Magnus wrapped one of his arms around his boyfriends waist, and lead him to the end of the couch." 

"now please, tell me we're going to binge watch star wars?" simon asked, "It's literally been forever since I last watched it, I honestly don't even remember it."  
"Simon, you're such a liar, you told me a few days ago, that you and Raphael got into an argument over star wars, what was it he claimed?" clary smiled over at Simon.  
Simon, who seemed to rather do anything else than answer this question, started fidgeting with his jacket, but stopped when he caught sight of the look clary was giving him, "Fine, he said that star treck was better than star wars, so in order to prove him wrong, I made him sit down and watch it with me.  
"So?" Jace asked.  
"So, what?" responded Simon.  
"Did he covert to star wars, or is he still a star trek fan?"  
"No, he still think star trek, is better than star wars, what a loser."  
"Right" Izzy said we actually wont be watching either of those, no matter how tempting they sound, I thought we could watch a scary movie, you know get into 'the mood' "Nobody is getting in any 'mood' especially not you Isabelle Sophia, and you better not try anything Simon." Thinking about his sister getting in mood? oh god, not while he is around. "Big brother, I love you but please calm down, we're going to watch a scary movie, and fine we don't haft to get in a certain mood, at the moment but, maybe later? who know." 

After what seemed like an eternity the movie started to play, Magnus was snuggled up to Alec, clary next to Jace, and Izzy beside Simon.  
Even though Alec was a trained shadowhunter, he would never let anyone know this movie was starting to get under his skin, with little to no light in the room, only the tv gave out any source of light, Alec had to admit it was not a comfortable situation, he clung to Magnus, and tried to act normal, clary was practically in Jace's lap, and the movie didn't even seemed to phase Izzy, Simon on the other hand, was holding Izzy's arm like it was going out of style.  
While no one was looking Izzy picked up her phone, and sent a text message. Magnus never thought he was going to get his hand back to answer his phone, out of the corner of his eye he saw Isabelle grin at him, he returned her smile. Time to act natural, Magnus thought to himself. The time and placement couldn't of been better.  
The woman on the screen, just opened the closet door to find the masked murderer, holding a bloody chainsaw.  
It was the noise that startled Alec, right behind his head, a chainsaw was brought to life, he could practically feel the vibrations of the chains, it was all so sudden, Jace in an attempt to flee fell to the floor, Simon made a dart for the door, and clary climbed underneath the couch, dragging Jace along with her. Alec, grabbed the closest thing to him, the remote control and threw it at the stranger, and it was a perfect shot the remote made a 'thunk' sound as it hit the strangers head, then something happened, Alec never would have guessed. Laughter. Izzy, and magnus was cracking up, then the stranger started making this weird sound from beneath the mask, it was laughter as well. By this time, Jace and clary both climbed out from under the couch, and was looking petrified. Simon who had the right idea, was long gone by now.  
Not being able to control his laughter, Hodge removed his mask, and turned the chainsaw off. Magnus, Izzy, and Hodge exchanged the highest of fives, and laughed at them for the rest of the night.


End file.
